Bottles of this type contain, for example, adsorbent materials, in particular for separating nitrogen from air.
In bottles with vertical axial circulation, two orifices, for inlet or outlet, are arranged respectively in the lower part and in the upper part of the bottle. Depending on the period of the operating cycle of the installation, the lower or upper orifice lets gas into the bottle, whereas the opposite orifice lets it out.
The orifices are arranged along the axis of the bottle. Thus, the gas emerging from the inlet orifice should be distributed over the entire cross-section of the bottle in order to optimize the efficiency of the installation. The gas dispenser arranged in the bottle at the outlet of the orifice has the purpose of allowing a uniform distribution of the gas over this entire cross-section.